


Swirling Sands

by zeranno



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Conjoinment, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeranno/pseuds/zeranno
Summary: Yet another one of Sadira's plans to win Aladdin's love goes awry... In a very unusual way.Currently on indefinite hiatus. May return to it at some point, though.





	1. Falling to Pieces

Agrabah was under siege by a giant sand monster, but Jasmine was stuck in the palace. Despite her objections, Aladdin had insisted on Jasmine staying where it was safe. As much as she appreciated her concern, she could take care of herself. She could only wait patiently as the monsters rampaged, watching from her room.

Meanwhile, Sadira snuck through the castle halls. She was the one who had created the monster with sand magic, but it was only a distraction to keep Aladdin occupied. Jasmine was her real target. Soon, she would be out of the way so Sadira could finally make Aladdin hers.

“There you are, princess,” she said. Jasmine turned around to see the intruder.

“Sadira!? Are you the one who made that monster?” Sadira only smiled, confirming Jasmine’s suspicions. “What sort of plan do you have this time? Haven't you learned that you can’t make Aladdin love you through force?”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying. Besides, this time I’ve got a spell that will work for sure!” Sadira pulled a pouch out of her pocket, emptying some of the glowing sand from within into her palm. She had enchanted this particular sand with a very special spell, one she had been saving for a while.

Jasmine wasn’t going to give her a chance to go through with her plan, no matter what it was. She leaped at Sadira but didn’t expect to find the sand being flung at her. After that, she started to feel strange, almost like she was slowly falling apart. She looked at her hands and saw them start to crumble away. “What did you do to me?”

“The spell turns its target into sand. Neat trick, huh?” Sadira gloated. “Don’t worry, it's only temporary. It’ll last just long enough for me to win Aladdin over once and for all!”

Jasmine quickly lost the ability to retort as she fell to the ground, now just a pile of sand. Strangely, though, she could still sense the world around her. She felt herself be gathered into a container of some sort, though she had no way of knowing what it was.

Sadira had carefully scooped the remains of her enemy-in-love into a bucket from the tile floor, making sure not to miss a single grain. She wanted Jasmine out of the way, but she didn’t want her to get hurt. As soon as she was done, she would turn the princess back and let her return to the castle.

Until then, however, Sadira needed to hide her until then. She tried to move as quickly as she could without making any noise. She ran through the streets of Agrabah while keeping the bucket level, avoiding any prying eyes. Eventually, she made it back to her hideout, taking a deep breath before placing the bucket down on the sandy floor.

“Alright, now you wait here. I’ll be back in a bit.” Sadira chuckled, certain that Jasmine wouldn’t be able to do anything as she left. Unfortunately, she hadn’t understood the spell’s true nature.

Jasmine sat in the bucket and heard Sadira walk away. While she didn’t know exactly where she was, she was certain she wasn’t in the palace anymore. It was frustrating not knowing what was happening around her. _I’m not some damsel in distress; I have to be able to do something._ Then she shook again, but it wasn’t the same as when she was being carried. This almost seemed to be caused by her own will.

She tried again and made the container wobble. _There we go!_ Apparently, whatever spell Sadira had used didn’t rob her of movement. That didn’t make it easy, however. _Come on…_ Then she felt her hand. _Wait, what? That doesn’t make any sense… Unless…_

She tried to reach around, but everything felt fuzzy. Eventually, her hand grabbed hold of something. She felt around and realized that she was still in the container. _Is this… a bucket? I’m probably still made of sand then, aren’t I?_

Still, the discovery gave her hope. If she could make a hand, maybe she could do more. She concentrated as hard as she could and felt an arm growing from her between her hand and the rest of her. She reached out of the bucket and found the ground, knocking her container over. After a bit more focus, she eventually managed to form an entire torso, complete with a head and working eyes.

She saw herself in a nearby mirror and sighed. She was indeed still made of sand, specifically a living cloud of it. She held her hand in front of her face, noticing that she could practically see through it. If finding her way back to the palace wasn’t a priority, she likely would’ve been fascinated.

She looked around at her surroundings, finding that she was in an abandoned building not unlike the one Aladdin had been living in before they met. The mirror was the only real luxury, besides what appeared to be a desk with some scrolls.

Jasmine focused her lower half back into existence, spreading the particles of her being into a working pair of legs. It was becoming much easier to hold her form as the spell almost seemed to respond to her desires on a subconscious level. She walked out of the building and saw the palace in the distance. With a deep breath, she started the long trek back home.

 

* * *

 

Sadira found Aladdin sitting at a fountain, no doubt distraught over his missing fiancee. Abu was trying his best to comfort his friend, but it wasn’t much use. Meanwhile, Iago lazed around nonchalantly.

Genie flew onto the scene with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, Al, there’s no sign of her anywhere.”

Aladdin sighed. “Thanks for trying, Genie.”

“Aladdin… Is something wrong?” Sadira walked up to him, ready to make her move.

“Sadira?” Aladdin said.

Iago did a spit take. “Wait a minute… Giant sand monster, the resident sand witch… I don’t like where this is going.”

“Yeah, Sadira,” Aladdin started. “You didn’t make that sand monster, did you?”

“Who, me? No way! Don’t you remember the last time I summoned a monster like that? It almost smashed all of us!”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. Sorry, Sadira. I’m just kind of stressed.”

“What’s wrong? Is it anything I can help with?”

“Jasmine is missing!” he said.

“Oh no, that’s terrible!” Luckily, all of her attempts at acting to get out of her minor crimes was paying off. No one seemed to be suspecting a thing. “Let me help you look for her!”

“I appreciate it, Sadira, but I don’t even know where else to look.”

“Well, maybe we could walk around the town. You know, together.”

“Yeah, I guess why could try that.”

 _Perfect, this is my chance,_ Sadira thought. “How about we split up?”

“This sounds an awful lot like one of your schemes,” Iago protested. “Aladdin, you can’t seriously be thinking of trusting her!?”

“I mean, she did have a point about the whole ‘smashing’ thing,” Genie added. He transformed his hand into a hammer and dropped it on his other in an attempt to illustrate his point.

“Yeah, Iago,” Aladdin said. “Maybe she’s just turning over a new leaf. Besides, splitting up is a good idea. We’d make more progress that way.”

“I’ll go with Aladdin!” Sadira called.

“Alright, I guess…” Aladdin shrugged. “Genie, you go check to the north. Iago, Abu; you guys look to the south-east. We’ll check the south-west.”

“You can’t be serious!” Iago shouted, almost failing to notice that he had been left behind. “Am I the only one with brains around here?”


	2. Sand Storm

Sadira walked with Aladdin through the streets of Agrabah, but it wasn’t quite what she hoped for. Aladdin was so focused on searching that he had no time to talk to her, much to her chagrin. If she couldn’t get his attention soon, the spell she placed on Jasmine would wear off. 

“Hey, Aladdin. It’s nice getting some time alone with you.”

“Not now, Sadira. We have to keep looking.”

She pouted for a moment before a citizen ran through the streets in terror, screaming from the top of his lungs. “Ahhh, it’s a monster!”

“A monster? What is it?”

“It’s another sand monster!” the citizen frantically explained.   


_ Wait, that can’t be right… _ Sadira thought. _ I made sure he’d only last a few minutes. Wait a second…  _ The thought had just occurred to her that she hadn’t read the entire spell, being far too excited to use it.  _ It can’t be her… can it? _

Aladdin nearly bolted off before Sadira grabbed his arm. “Aladdin, wait! Shouldn’t we… you know, just leave this to the guards?” she asked sheepishly. She couldn’t take the chance.

“If this monster looks like Jasmine, it probably has something to do with her disappearance. I’m not just going to sit here and do nothing.” He shook his arm free of her grip and ran off. 

Sadira couldn’t stand it.  _ If only he thought about me as much as he thought about her! I bet Jasmine doesn’t even know how lucky she is! _ She would’ve given anything to be in her place, not that her plan to swap their lives had made any difference. She sighed, but with no other choice, she chased after Aladdin.  _ I’ll make this time different! _

Meanwhile, Jasmine started to wonder if walking through Agrabah’s streets like this was a good idea. Anyone who saw her only ran away in fear despite her attempts to calm them down. “When I get ahold of Sadira…”

She didn’t even have a chance to finish her thought before a familiar voice called out. “Found you!”

“Aladdin!?” She was so glad to hear his voice, but the feeling didn’t last long after seeing Sadira there as well. “You! Turn me back now!”

“Wait, Jasmine, is that you?” Aladdin asked. “What happened?”

“She turned me into this! She summoned that monster to distract you so she could sneak into the castle!” 

“What? Aladdin, don’t listen! I’m being framed! It’s probably from whoever summoned the monster from earlier!” Sadira wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

Jasmine was terrified of the doubt in her fiance's eyes. “Aladdin, you have to believe me! After everything we’ve been through, you have to know its really me!”

“Sadira… You have to tell me the truth,” Aladdin said. “If you’re really my friend, you have to tell me. That’s really her, isn’t it?”

Sadira tried her best to hold back her tears but failed. The guilt was killing her, and she knew Aladdin could see it. “Why can’t you see how much I love you!?”

“Sadira, I can’t keep giving you these chances!” Aladdin grimaced before turning back to Jasmine. “Stay here. I’ll find Genie. Maybe he can figure something out.”

Sadira looked down with distress and rage. Another one of her plans had failed miserably. She gritted her teeth at Jasmine, sick of losing. “Why do you always get in the way!?” She pulled out the bag of magic sand from her pocket with the intent of reapplying the spell, but it was ripped away by Jasmine’s still semi-solid hand. “Hey!”

_ It’s a good thing I can still hold things,  _ Jasmine thought, taking note that the sand making up her body had redistributed itself to her hand to make it more solid. “Let’s see how you like it!” Jasmine threw the remaining contents onto Sadira.

Sadira felt herself start to fall apart.  _ No, this isn’t how it was supposed to go! _ As she panicked, however, a thought popped into her head.  _ Wait a minute… How did she even get here?  _ For Jasmine to make it all the way here without help, she had to have been in that form for quite some time. In other words…  _ That’s not what the spell does! _ She concentrated as hard as she could, finding she could hold her form fairly easily once she got the hang of it. Unfortunately, a look at her hand confirmed she was now just as made-of-sand as the princess.  _ It's better than nothing, _ she thought.

“Ha! Did you really think that would work? I know my own spells!” That was a lie, of course. Sadira made a mental note to read the scroll much more thoroughly when she got home.

“Why don’t you ever learn!” Jasmine growled. She leaped at Sadira and the two tussled for several minutes. While they were able to make contact occasional, their granular forms meant that they passed through each other fairly often as well.

“Jasmine! I brought Genie!” Aladdin shouted as returned with Genie. It wasn’t any use, however. Both she and Sadira where fully engaged in their fight, phasing in and out of each other while paying no attention to anyone else around them. “Can you fix this, Genie?”

“Sorry, Al. It’s not a good idea to mix magics.”

“Come on, Genie! You have to be able to do something!”

Genie breathed through his teeth before firing a bolt of semi-phenomenal energy, landing it directly on the girls. The sand from the ground filled the air as both Jasmine and Sadira felt themselves being both pulled apart and dragged in at the same time. It wasn’t particularly painful, likely due to their forms, but it was definitely bizarre and overwhelming enough to knock them both out.

When the smoke cleared, it first appeared that they had turned back to normal. From the waist up, Jasmine and Sadira where exactly the same as they had always been. From the waist down, however, there was only one pair of legs between them. Their pants had merged as well, with each girl’s style on their respective side.

“Oh boy… This could be a problem…” Genie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really got around to continuing this, unfortunately... I may come back to it in the future but it's on an indefinite hiatus for now.


End file.
